sciriimperiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Março de 2008
Novo Diretor na Sciri Imperius: Adam Heigham 21 de Março A Escola de magia Sciri Imperius surgiu no Orkut em 2005, sendo a primeira instituição de RPG no Orkut fake da época. Revolucionou o mundo, tendo como diretor Richard ( na época chamado jordan, depois de seis meses o off dele criou o fake ) e vice diretor Rykrdo McMillian. Assim a Escola cresceu, e no inicio do segundo semestre de 2006 John Valois ( antigamente john draco ) se tornou o diretor e tendo Syn Sangery e depois Cassandra Stephen Bellefort como vice. Assim o tempo foi passando e apesar do bom trabalho, Richard voltou a direção, realizando um trabalho linear. Cansado, deixou Kim Kallstrom, não deu certo. Depois Kevin Kallstrom, e depois Leonel Cupertino. Nenhum deu certo. Então subiu ao posto Josh Howell, que ao lado de Ricardo Juggler conseguiram levantar a escola. Após Josh morrer, vitima do ataque fulminante de Phillipe Sangery, Adrian II e Rony Mont'Falco assumiram a direção e a vice-direção respectivamente. Assim a Escola melhorou. Porém Adrian II teve de se tornar rei por um tempo, e depois passou o reinado ao filho, então se aposentou, mudando-se para o interior da Inglaterra. Na noite de 20 de Março de 2008 assume Adam Heigham, irmão gêmeo bivitelino de John Heigham e primo de segundo grau de Adrian III, o filho de Adrian II. O Novo diretor pretende seguir todos os planos do antigo, e trabalhar para uma Nova Era Escolar. Ronald Mont'Falco recupera textos antigos de noticias 20 de Março Foi publicado recentemente no profeta diário, jornal para bruxos, reportagens e noticias antigas, vinculadas e destinadas para concientizar o povo do seu passado histórico Morre um Icone Histórico: Leonel Cupertino 19 de Março Na noite de 17 de março, morreu a Lenda Leonel Cupertino Tudor. Segundo filho de Edward Tudor e Paola Von Cupertino e irmão mais novo de Adrian II, um importante diretor da SI e aquele que reinstituiu a Monarquia na Grã-Bretanha. Nasceu em 1933 em Londres. A causa Mortis foi inconclusiva, pois era sábido dos poderes mágicos do bruxo, logo ele poderia ter escapado de várias doenças. Segundo boatos de Servos do Castelo, Leonel estava com uma forte diarréia, provavelmente de alguma bactéria estomacal que ele adquiriu em sua recente viagem para a Patagonia. Leonel estudou em Oxford se formando em Direito, sendo um grande diplomata e político. Fez mestrado e trabalhou no ministério da magia da Alemanha e no gabinete do Chanceler. Participou da Grande Guerra Bruxa, e se tornou ministro da magia. Dando um golpe de Estado se tornou Imperador da magia, porém atissando a raiva de Hector Mont'Falco, que usando de seus conhecimentos fez com quem os Elfos invadissem o ministério e destronassem Leonel. Depois soube-se que Leonel viajou para Austria-Hungria, enquanto Sangery construia seu Império e revelava a magia. Sendo assim, Leonel puxou sua hereditariedade e tornou-se Imperador da Austria-Hungria, assim como Adrian II ( seu irmão ) havia feito alguns meses antes na Grã-Bretanha. Após os grandes impérios ruirem, Leonel se afastou da política e do mundo socializado, indo morar num palácio no interior da Inglaterra. Ficou lá, aparecendo eventualmente em publico. Recentemente apareceu na mídia sofrendo da "Crise da media idade". Sofreu de depressão e Bipolaridade. Sendo que pode ter se suícidado - causa não descartada. Leonel era uma pessoa séria, orgulhosa e muito pouco dedicada, geralmente não terminava o começava. Infelizmente, sua vida chegou ao fim. Resta-nos rezar para que sua alma atravesse o Aqueronte, e chege em segurança no Reino de Hades. Uma estátua será erguida em Londres em homenagem a Leonel por seus feitos históricos. A morte de um herói: Vitin Iranovick 18 de Março "Povo Bruxo. Por meio desta Carta trago uma Triste notícia. O Nobre Auror, Vitor Iranovichk Faleceu cumprindo sua Importante Tarefa. Graças a Ele, um inimigo do Reino foi derrotado e sua base anexada ao poder do Ministério. Em sua Memória, por esta importante Batalha, o Castelo passará a ser Chamado Forte Vitor Iranovichk e se Tornará um Centro de Treino para Arautos e Aurores do Reino Bruxo. Durante uma ( 1 ) semana, Sua lâmina será exibida ao público no Átrio para que todos possam contemplar e mirar seus exemplos como Auror, sendo inspirados e seguindo-o como este agiu em vida. Descance em Paz, Herói." Hierarquia Britânica 17 de Março Olá amado povo Britânico e membros de outros Estados Soberanos, venho neste espaço publico para explanar-lhes a hierarquia governalmental do Estado Inglês, Irlandes e Escocês. Após o Evento Catastrófico do dia 06/06/06 quando a magia foi revelada ao mundo, toda a Ordem Geo-política mundial foi abalada, criando uma brexa para que Sangery consolidasse um Império, como foi bem jogado neste RPG em Janeiro à Abril de 2007. Logo após a queda dele, os Governos Não bruxos cairam, sendo dominados por poderosos bruxos e seres dotados de magia, como também foi encenado e jogado em RPG. Portando, sendo herdeiro do Rei não bruxo Henry VIII e da bruxa Anne Boleyn ( está morreu decaptada devido a ser bruxa ) e me proclamei Rei graças as honrarias do povo, manifesto começado por Kayke ( um jogador da época ). Então passou-se a ter duas instituições de governo, O Estado e "A Igreja", na qual prefiro chamar de Templo como os Gregos. Nossa "Religião" é a magia, a bruxaria, seguindo as artes Célticas e Helenicas(Greco-Romanas). Então temos a seguinte ordem de Governantes: Monárca: Adrian Tudor Lord Chanceler: Queto's Tudor Ministro da Magia: CarniRex VonBlood. O Monarca e o Lord Chanceler governam o Estado, cuidando de assuntos como Organização do Espaço Urbano, Economia, exército, etc..coisas que não afetam a maioria dos RPGistas, e hoje em dia nem tanto nós, os seres mágicos. O Ministro da magia funciona como Cardeal, ou seja, o Maior Lider e Chefe da Religião vigente no País. Neste caso, a Magia. Logo todos os assuntos mágicos são encaminhados ao Ministro da Magia, responsável por manter a Ordem e a organização, Impedindo um novo Evento Caótico como o do 06/06/06. ONU reabre as Portas 12 de Março Visando uma maior integração entre nas Nações consideradas "Oficiais" e as ditas "Clandestinas" a ONU volta ao planisfério mundial estimulada pela iniciativa do Reino Unido mais uma vez. Dentre as Funções da ONU/ Confederação Internacional Bruxa estão a de maenter a Soberania e a Individualidade de cada país, assim como suas Tramas e Histórias de RPG. Para um RPG dar certo, não adianta ter vinte cenários, pois assim o jogo se dilui e as pessoas se perdem no Enredo. Seguindo nossa linha de planos iremos estimular jogos exclusivos em cada País, originais e independentes, e se necessário for conciliando-os para quem sabe posteriormente criar uma História Global. Além disso, a medida visa vetar a criação de "Duplos" cenários, como Duas Londres, Duas Paris, etc.. Link da ONU/CIB http://www.orkut.com/Community.aspx?cmm=8278040 Mínisterio Ítaliano Contrata 12 de Março O Mínisterio Ítaliano foi Reformado essa Semana e começou a recontratar Hoje deixando o Mínisterio não só como Um Mínisterio da Magia mais como um Governo em um todo. Atualmente foram abertas vagas em três diferentes setores: -Senadores:http://www.orkut.com/CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=9170157&tid=2588165718006671638&start=1 -Aurores:http://www.orkut.com/CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=9170157&tid=2580266667645256080 -Magistrados:http://www.orkut.com/CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=9170157&tid=2588165718006671638&start=1 Escandalo na Família Real Todos sabem como Pedofilia é crime. Sim, todos sabem como a família real geralmente tem relações entre sí, para manter a linhagem nobre. O que vcs não sabiam amigos leitores é que Leonel Cupertino, o Decadente como ficou conhecido está se afundando cada vez mais que a Britney Spears. A tragetória de decadencia de Leonel começou a cair quando Héctor Mont'Falco lhe tirou do poder, desde então foi para Austria Hungria onde derrubou o império que hoje foi adicionado a velha Alemanha. Após isso tentou ajudar no poder Judiciário, falhou. Tentou ajudar no Governo Juggler, falhou. Tentou ser Primeiro-Ministro ao lado de seu irmão, o Rei Tudor. Falhou. Falhas e golpes do destino levaram Leonel a uma depressão, culminando em sua ida a Patagonia, onde não foi feliz e voltou. Após brigas com o Rei, decidiu sair do Palácio Real e foi a casa de John, seu sobrinho-neto. Lá ele acabou beijando Anne Heigham, filha de Luiz Felipe Heigham, irmão menor de John e neto de Adrian. A pedofilia se consuma pois Leonel tem 103 anos, vida prolongada graças ao seu dom sobrenatural de regeneração. Anna tem por volta de 17 anos, sendo menor de idade, pois na Inglaterra onde moral a maioridade Cívil vem com os 21 anos. Leonel foi pedófilo? Anna é seduziu o tio-bisavô? Qual a verdadeira relação destes dois parentes? A Família real Tudor tem sofrido bastante com as atitudes transloucadas por causa de Leonel. Qual será a próxima da nossa Brtiney Spearns RPGistica? Disputa de Poder na Irlanda 9 de março Houve uma época, nos Grandes Tempos do RPG, que Luiz Felipe Lourenço foi o bravo soldado que lutou pela independencia da Irlanda do Reino Unido. Na época Adrian Tudor, o rei, aceitou sem maiores problemas. Eis então que Felipe Adoeçou e deixou o poder, passando a Bishop Walker. Este perdeu a posse da comunidade do Governo Irlandes, e provavelmente o título de Primeiro-Ministro da Magia. Recentemente, o antigo lider do país tentou voltar, fazendo acordos e tratados com o Reino Unido, outográdos por nosso amado Rei Adrian Tudor do Reino Unido. Que foram sumariamente vetados pelo cruel e possessivo Edward Hans Herzog. O que mais desiludiu o povo Irlandes, que fez alguns manifestos noite em que o acordo foi vetado foi a fraqueza autoritária de Luiz Felipe Loureço. Apesar de tudo, e principalmente pela pressão do povo Irlandes o então Minstro Edward aceitou deixar Luiz como chefe das relações publicas/internacionais, consumando o acordo que anteriormente havia fechado. A Irlanda é mais uma ditadura? Quantos países neste RPG ainda ficaram nas mãos cruéis e ináptas de Governantes cegos as necessidades do JOGO e dos Jogadores? Fonte: http://www.orkut.com/CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=8278040&tid=2587561422575007208&start=1 Ministério convoca ministeriais 5 de março VAGAS ABERTA NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA. Com as Reformas realizadas por CarniRex VonBlood no Ministério da Magia, Chegou a Hora de Novos Ministeriais serem Convocados. Vejam Mais a respeito no Quadro de Vagas do Ministério. Os Interessados devem ler as Regras da Comunidade, as Regras de Jogo e desejarem ajudar a qualidade de nosso RPG. Estes três pré requisitos serão Principais para o julgamento dos candidatos. Crise dos Esportes 1 de março O mundo dos esportes nesse RPG está desorganizado pela Federação Internacional de Quadribol. Minha opnião é: O Departamento de Esportes do Ministério da Magia. Ali deveria ser o centro dos esportes e não a FIQ. Deveríamos ter um chefe e movimentar os tópicos com jogadas do que ficar um xingando o outro em uma comunidade totalmente fora do RPG. Uma comunidade deveria ser criada em caso de organização e tabela dos campeonatos e as jogadas, discuções, regras, deveriam ser boladas no ministério da magia, liderado por um chefe do respectivo departamento, sendo que ele tomaria as decisões.